Les Cent Amours – 1 - Amour : Shindou x Akane
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Des garçons comme lui, il y en avait une petite quantité mais tout de même assez pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas pour baver comme certaines filles dès son arrivée. Elle trouvait cela ridicule. Alors elle continuait à prendre ses photos. .::. OS, fluff/guimauve


**Me revoilà pour un petit OS sans prétention, qui sera peut-être un jour accompagné par les autres thèmes (vous connaissez ma régularité...). Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire, mais si les idées viennent, le courage pour les écrire et/ou les terminer à du mal, lui ! Je vous laisse donc avec la bête bourrée de guimauve, juste comme je l'aime ~ (si discussion vous voulez, mp vous ferez !)**

**Warning : Overdose de guimauve incoming !**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ! ~**

* * *

_Les Cents Amours_

_1- Amour_

_Shindou x Akane_

* * *

Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait amenée à éprouver des sentiments si forts pour lui. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Des garçons comme lui, il y en avait une petite quantité mais suffisamment tout de même pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas pour baver comme avaient commencé certaines filles dès son arrivée. Elle trouvait cela ridicule, qu'on puisse se conduire ainsi pour un garçon. Alors elle continuait à prendre ses photos.

Elle avait toujours adoré prendre des photos. Depuis qu'on lui avait acheté, pour ses six ans, un petit appareil, elle n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos. De très belles, même. Au fil des années, et des appareils, sa technique s'était considérablement améliorée, bien qu'elle fût déjà d'un niveau largement acceptable pour son âge. Ses parents lui disaient qu'elle devait avoir le niveau d'un photographe professionnel mais elle s'en moquait. Elle faisait ces photos pour le plaisir, pas pour un quelconque travail.

En fait, c'était à cause d'une photo « ratée » qu'elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui. Elle avait voulu prendre un oiseau posé sur un muret et il était arrivé à ce moment-là. L'oiseau était parti et Akane s'était retrouvée avec l'image du visage de Shindou. La moue qu'elle avait faite en remarquant cela ne dut pas être très discrète car il vint s'excuser. Embarrassé et un peu honteux d'avoir contrarié une si jolie fille, il tenta de faire la conversation. Mais la jeune fille s'était perdue dans une certaine contemplation. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son appareil, elle observait la photo. Celle-ci lui semblait si... parfaite. De toutes les photos qu'elle avait pu faire jusqu'à présent, celle-ci était la première qu'elle jugeait parfaite. La lumière paraissait glisser sur la joue bronzée du garçon, ses cheveux chocolat, positionnés à la perfection, adoucissait les traits sérieux du visage. Son regard était sûr de lui, droit et l'on percevait pourtant la légère panique à laquelle il était en proie. Quand elle releva enfin la tête, elle constata que la photo était bien loin de la perfection. Non, la perfection, elle était là, devant elle.

Après cela, elle avait l'impression de ne le voir plus que lui. Dès qu'il passait quelque part où elle se trouvait, elle oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Elle découvrit même qu'en réalité, il était dans sa classe. Petit à petit, elle en vint à connaître un certain nombre de choses sur lui, parfois sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle savait par exemple que son meilleur ami était un garçon à l'apparence plutôt féminine du nom de Kirino Ranmaru. Elle savait également que c'était ce Kirino qui avait convaincu Shindou de rejoindre le club de football plutôt que celui de musique parce que « tu sais déjà jouer d'un instrument et s'ils ont besoin de toi un jour, il ne te faudra même pas une semaine pour connaître le morceau par cœur et mieux que la plupart d'entre eux ». Elle avait aussi appris qu'il venait d'une famille riche et avait tendance à oublier que tout le monde ne profitait pas de ce genre de privilèges. Elle trouvait cela mignon. Qu'il soit si innocent, en un sens, était adorable. Ce n'était pas comme certains qui jouaient sans cesse de leur position sociale pour avoir des amis. Non, lui n'était pas hautain comme les autres. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, il était même gentil et prévenant.

Elle se souvenait d'une fois, l'année passée, où Kirino était venue la voir à un moment où elle prenait en photo un des cerisiers du collège. Cette fois aussi, le sujet photographié n'était pas le bon et sa moue de la dernière fois était apparue. Le garçon avait ri et s'était excusé. Puis, la voyant observer le cliché attentivement avec une grimace, il lui avait chuchoté qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi photogénique que Shindou. Elle avait tourné au rouge pivoine instantanément. En riant, il lui avait expliqué qu'il la voyait souvent pas si loin d'eux prendre des photos et se doutait, pour l'avoir déjà vu avec son appareil dirigé vers le brun alors qu'il n'était pas avec lui, qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à Takuto. La jeune fille, un peu vexée qu'on ait découvert son manège, s'était tournée comme si elle boudait. Puis, prise d'un doute, elle s'était retournée vivement vers le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Shindou n'a rien vu ni compris. » l'avait-il rassurée, se doutant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander.

Elle avait laissé échapper un soupir soulagé. Elle n'était déjà pas très sûre que Kirino ne trouve pas cela étrange comme habitude, alors si l'intéressé lui-même le savait...

Bien que le garçon ne semblât pas vouloir se moquer d'elle, elle était restée sur la défensive. Pourtant, elle apprit beaucoup au sujet de Takuto durant cette conversation. Elle avait entre autres découvert qu'il avait déjà eu une petite amie mais que cela c'était très mal terminé. Depuis, il essayait plutôt d'esquiver les filles. Elle avait relié cette information à leur première rencontre, où il avait paru si gêné face à elle. Cette discussion avec Kirino lui avait également permis de se rendre compte que, plus que l'intérêt d'un photographe pour son sujet, elle avait développé une certaine curiosité envers le garçon aux yeux chocolat. Elle avait posé mille et une questions à Ranmaru, toujours plus désireuse d'en savoir davantage.

C'était ainsi qu'un an après cela, elle restait toujours assez éloignée des garçons pour prendre ses photos mais qu'elle continuait à avoir des renseignements sur Shindou. Elle avait rejoint le club de football. Elle était devenue amie avec les deux autres filles qui ne s'étaient pas moquées d'elle quand elles avaient compris. En fait, il lui semblait même que tous avaient compris et pourtant, aucun ne la rejetait, ne trouvait cela étrange. Cela les amusait même, ça et le fait que Shindou ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Les photos qu'elle prenait paraissaient d'autant plus belles qu'elle n'avait plus cette crainte qu'on la prenne pour une folle à lier qui poursuivait un garçon.

* * *

Ce jour-là, l'entraînement avait été plutôt éprouvant à cause de la chaleur estivale. Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel découvert et le vent commençait tout juste à se lever pour rafraîchir les gens de sa douce bise. Akane, qui avait fait une partie du chemin avec ses deux amies, se retrouvait à présent seule et prenait son temps, appareil à la main. Elle aimait quand il faisait si beau car il y avait alors beaucoup plus de lumière et de vie dans ses photos. Contrairement à certains du club de photographie dont elle avait fait partie l'année précédente et qui préféraient les clichés en noir et blanc, trouvant cela plus « authentique », elle trouvait que les photographies en couleur reflétaient bien mieux les choses. Les sentiments, par exemple, étaient plus doux, plus durs ou communicatifs si l'on pouvait voir la rougeur des joues, des yeux, les couleurs chaudes et vivantes. Elle préférait pouvoir voir l'éclat chocolat des orbes bruns qui scintillaient, animées par la joie d'être avec des amis, les lèvres roses qui s'étiraient en un sourire laissant paraître les dents blanches et brillantes et la peau légèrement hâlée parcourue les gouttes fines d'une sueur satisfaite. Ses mains relevèrent l'appareil et, inconsciemment, son regard lavande se posa sur la dernière photo qu'elle avait prise. Elle était littéralement fascinée par ce garçon aux cheveux ondulés tels de soyeuses vagues de chocolat. Captivée par ce nez droit et ce regard fier.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas un instant la silhouette qui s'était mise à regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu prends des photos magnifiques, Akane ! »

La jeune fille sursauta et laissa échapper l'appareil. La bousculant légèrement au passage, le garçon parvint à rattraper le trésor de la châtaine. Il s'excusa et le lui rendit. Elle le remercia, sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

« J-J'ignorais que tu passais par là…

- Ah… Je ne passe pas par-là normalement mais… Je… »

Le regard bas et les joues roses, Takuto ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi dire. Akane, de son côté, garder le silence car elle redoutait que le fil de sa pensée ne s'échappe. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle n'oserait jamais les lui poser. Pourtant, cela lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle savait qu'il habitait assez loin de ce chemin. Alors évidemment, la question du « Pourquoi était-il ici ? » lui revenait le plus en tête. Mais elle n'osait pas lui demander.

« Tu… habites dans les parages ?

- Quelques rues plus loin, oui… »

Ses joues semblaient en feu et elle sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Les battements accélérèrent encore lorsqu'il lui proposa de la raccompagner.

Le début de leur chemin se fit dans un silence gêné. Aucun des deux ne savait que dire et que faire. Akane tentait également de résister à l'envie de prendre le garçon en photo. Ses mains avaient le réflexe de relever l'appareil. Avec la lumière, la photo serait juste parfaite. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait une différence entre prendre une photo d'une personne dans une foule, et faire une photo d'une personne seule.

« Tu aimes vraiment prendre des photos, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, les tiennes sont magnifiques.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant encore. Je prends des photos depuis que j'ai six ans, donc je n'ai pas tant de mérite que ça… J'ai eu le temps pour m'améliorer.

- Ça reste magnifique. Et puis, le fait que tu aies commencé à six ans n'enlève en rien le mérite à te donner, tu sais ? Je fais du piano depuis que j'ai quatre ans, et certains disent, même si j'ai du mal à y croire, que je joue mieux que certains grands pianistes avec plus de quarante ans d'expérience. »

Akane eut un léger rire et lui assura qu'il jouait sans aucun doute mieux que beaucoup de personnes. Elle réalisa d'ailleurs à haute voix qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu jouer. Il lui promit de lui jouer quelque chose un jour et fixa même une date pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à le faire. Elle rit et le garçon se laissa emporter par ce rire clair. La jeune fille constata que l'atmosphère s'était largement détendue. Elle devait avouer qu'elle préférait cela. Elle se surprenait elle-même à parler si librement à Shindou. Elle se serait pensée trop timide pour pouvoir lui parler. Pourtant, au fil de leurs pas, elle laissait de plus en plus les mots filer hors de sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment, elle songea même qu'elle n'avait jamais autant parlé à Aoi et Akane. Elle rajouta cela aux nombreuses qualités qu'il avait. À vrai dire, la liste était déjà bien assez longue, même gigantesque si on la comparait à celle de ses défauts. Il avait par exemple cette légère tendance à paniquer lorsque la situation lui échappait. Mais, dans un élan de rébellion contre les clichés des relations amoureuses, elle rêva d'être celle qui sècherait ses larmes.

« Akane ? »

Elle releva la tête, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Takuto la regardait avec un sourire plutôt doux. Elle s'excusa de sa rêverie et il réitéra la demande qu'il avait formulée peu avant.

« Tu me laisserais te prendre en photo ? Après tout, comme on vient de le dire, tu es toujours la photographe mais jamais la photographiée. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle sera splendide, mais au moins tu en auras une de toi… »

Un peu surprise, elle accepta cependant. Même si la photo était ratée, au moins elle aurait été faite avec le cœur. Elle tendit l'appareil au brun. Il le prit délicatement, comme s'il prenait un objet précieux valant des milliers. Il monte l'appareil jusqu'à son visage et la jeune fille, quoi qu'un pue nerveuse à l'idée d'être face à l'objectif et non derrière, sourit doucement. Le sourire de Shindou l'accompagna et rapidement, un cliquetis se fit entendre. Il rabaissa l'appareil et regarda la photo qu'il venait de prendre. Il eut une grimace mi-satisfaite mi-déçue avant de lui rendre son bien, précisant qu'il avait encore bien du chemin à faire avant d'avoir son niveau.

Akane observa le cliché. Il était simple, sans effet voulu particulier. Une photo comme tout le monde pouvait en faire, en somme. Pourtant, quelque chose retenait son attention. Elle mit du temps à comprendre. Mais en regardant un peu mieux, elle constata que l'objectif n'avait pas été vraiment dirigé vers son visage en lui-même, mais vers ses lèvres. Ses rougeurs, qui s'étaient atténuées au fil de leur discussion, revinrent de plus belles et son esprit commença à tourner à cent à l'heure. Avec l'expérience qu'elle avait dans la photographie, elle savait, pour l'avoir faire elle-même de nombreuses fois, que les gens avaient tendance à photographier les choses qui leur faisaient envie. Évidemment, la conclusion à laquelle elle arrivait était très plaisante, mais elle avait peur de se tromper, cette fois-ci plus que toutes les autres.

Takuto, la voyant à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, comme lors de leur première rencontre d'ailleurs, décida quelque chose dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Il se pencha légèrement et alla chercher les lèvres pâles de sa camarade. Il mit ses mains au niveau de celle occupées à tenir l'appareil et sut qu'il avait bien fait quand il sentit celui-ci lui atterrir au creux des paumes.

Akane, de son côté, avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité, semblait-il. Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment. Elle avait juste compris que quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas venait de se produire. Ça, et le fait qu'il commença à remuer les lèvres pour la faire réagir. Instinctivement, elle bougea les siennes. Leur baiser dura un court moment qui parut une douce éternité à la jeune fille. Quand il s'écarta, l'appareil toujours en main, et vit Akane les yeux pétillants et avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte, il ne résista pas à l'envie de reprendre une photo.

La jeune fille parut reprendre conscience peu après, quand il lui montra le cliché. Elle rougit à nouveau et tenta de s'excuser, mais le pianiste l'arrêta, lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le fasse. Elle sourit à cela et sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Takuto lui rendit son appareil puis lui prit la main, un peu hésitant au début, puis amoureusement lorsqu'elle plaça d'elle-même sa main dans la sienne.

Akane songea que c'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait. Pour ses hésitations qu'elle pouvait régler, pour la complicité qui s'était aussi vite établie entre eux. Elle songea que c'était peut-être cela aussi, l'amour. Le fait de pouvoir se comprendre et se connaître sans s'être jamais réellement parlé.


End file.
